


when you move, I'm moved

by I_Care



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: 3 MCs AU, Kissing, Multi, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Care/pseuds/I_Care
Summary: either the romantic tension in this house eases up a bit, or Psyche is going to snap
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	when you move, I'm moved

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago, because Seashell, eruanee & I were bullshitting about out OM! AU where there are three MCs (out OCs) and they all share a room because it's pretty big. Turned out my girl Psyche couldn't stand the level of pining in the House of Lamentations, because _she_ may have gotten with Asmodeus rather fast, but the other two are doing this whole slow burn thing and it's killing her.
> 
> so I wrote this  
> to let her vent  
> hope you enjoy !
> 
> Aelius (they/them) belongs to eruanee  
> Elijah (he/him) belongs to SeashellOnTheSeashore  
> Psyche (she/her) belongs to me

she wondered of they would ever stop  
or actually, just _get on_ with it  
stop stalling 

If at first she had thought Mammon’s ill-concealed affection was testing her patience, Psyche was now reconsidering. Must they _both_ be this way ? Couldn’t at least _one_ of her roommates stop with the slow and finally burn ? Aelius and Lucifer’s denial was a thing history books should probably acknowledge as the strongest force in Devildom, only rivaled by Leviathan and Elijah’s obliviousness. Or awkwardness. (or both) Because after various, mildly successful attempts, she now believed they were at least _aware_ that romantic attraction existed.

that this was not just level up friendship  
that the whole blushy thing should be addressed

Yet, was that enough for her nerves ? Obviously not. As Aelius screeched with a mix of laughter and indignation over Lucifer’s last text (something about taking off their clothes), Psyche was finding it very hard to stay put. To not just grab Aelius, march to Morningstar’s room and demand they fuck already.

One-sided attraction, she could deal with. That was how she had adjusted to merely glaring daggers at Belphegor when he dreamily stared Elijah’s way. (one more thing the boy seemed oblivious to) But _mutual_ pining ? Constant, unresolved sexual tension ? Yearning so present it almost became a smell in the air or something ? _This_ was driving her insane. And apparently, nothing in her power could stop it !

Psyche abruptly stood from her bed  
Walked to the door, heels clacking

« Where are you going ? » asked Aelius, still wiping away tears of laughter  
« Asmo. »  
« Huh ? What for ? » Elijah looked understandably confused

They were talking about Lucifer right now, not the avatar of Lust. And yet, the answer felt so obvious to Psyche that she wanted to scream. ’To vent’ popped up in her mind, but this wasn’t quite right. Hand on the handle, opening the door, she grimaced.

« Stress relief. » now _that_ was right

Leaving before Aelius could make any lewd comment, she easily found her way to Asmodeus’ room. It was practically habit, by now. She probably could walk this path blindfolded and still find his door. (an idea she hoped he wouldn’t want to try) Psyche barely knocked before opening the door, having previously asked about his whereabouts via text messages.

« Asmo. » she breathed  
« Darling ? »  
« Asmodear, would you _please_ kiss me so that I may survive the sexual tension in this house ? It’s suffocating, honestly. » 

If the nickname had lit up his eyes, he was now practically glowing. As she closed the door, the demon hovered into her space. Hands at her sides, breath fanning her cheek, all he needed was permission. Confirmation. ‘Can I really ?’ asked his pretty golden eyes. 

he very much could  
so she kissed him

He hummed in delight, a hand coming around her waist. Pulling her closer. Psyche almost stumbled, too busy with his soft lips to properly balance in her high heels. But the demon didn’t give her enough room to fall over. Asmodeus pressed her so close to him she could feel his heartbeat. His chest rising and falling with each intake of breath. 

She looped an arm around his back as a hand came up to card through her hair, sending shivers down her spine. He smiled in the kiss. Slipped his tongue past her lips, pulling a half-moan out of her. Her face was getting hot. Thoughts spiraled then crashed down, reduced to nothing but _Asmodeus_. She barely realized they were moving before the back of her legs hit his bed. Before he gently lowered her onto it. His kisses, she had come to understand, were an experience. She’d call them divine if they didn’t feel so sinful. 

« Feeling better, darling ? » he whispered, all smiles

Asmodeus was now straddling her waist as she lied on the bed, an arm braced next to her ribs to keep himself up. His free hand traced nonsense patterns on her exposed stomach. (maybe wearing a crop top was a mistake) She laughed. Found it hard to catch her breath. To come back down after such a high. 

« I feel like I might die. » she laughed airily

His hand inched higher, brushing the hem of her crop top. Psyche sighed. Arched her back. A soft ‘please’ later he was kissing her again. Hungrier this time. All teeth and groans, hands roaming her sides and pulling her even closer, fangs nearly making her lips bleed. 

she didn’t even flinch  
only answered in kind

Fingers in his hair, body pressing closer. Everything was hot again. Almost unbearably so but oh, she couldn’t ask for better. When his lips left hers to pepper kisses down her throat, she felt her head spin.

« Will you stay the night, love ? » he asked, muffled against her skin

Breathing hard, red-cheeked and starry-eyed, Psyche didn’t think she should walk back to the shared room. Didn’t want to, anyway. The stress-relief was kicking in _hard_. Her brain could barely compute anything other than ‘Asmo’ right now. Asmo was so beautiful. So sweet. So _close_. Right where he should be. 

« If.. if you’d let me » she said, remembering what words were

What a pretty laugh he had. It chimed in her ears before the demon softly kissed her forehead, eyes gleaming. She smiled, something warm in her chest, all frustration forgotten.

« You’re so cute. Of course I will. »


End file.
